


By the law of contraries

by middlemarch



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Angst, Artists, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Gen, Jealousy, Kittens, Misunderstandings, Romance, Sisters, being wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: "Four little keys hung side by side..."Four sisters, four drabbles.
Relationships: Amy March & Josephine March, Elizabeth March & Josephine March, Friedrich Bhaer/Josephine March, John Brooke/Margaret March, Theodore Laurence & Josephine March, Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

Jo had been wrong. She’d said he’d find some lovely, accomplished girl to marry and he had. She said he’d be happy and he was—Amy graceful in every way, capable of creating tranquility around her wherever she went, smart enough to check his excesses. Dear enough to make him love her better for it. Laurie was happy but not contented. He watched Jo when she wasn’t looking, remembered when her grey eyes had brightened seeing him, not the great German bear she’d married. Amy saw and didn’t say a word, but she bit his lip when he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg had been wrong. She thought she had convinced John she was contented, draping the handsome overcoat over her slender shoulders, holding the furred collar in her fingertips, but he’d known better. He’d put his arms around her beneath its dark folds, put his lips at her throat until she’d called out his name _John_ and felt the broadcloth fall from her body, pool around her feet. He’d known she wanted something more, even before she cried out for it, soft as a dove. She saw the look in his eyes, that approved, praised. Promised. Whatever she truly wanted, hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy had been wrong. She’d given up her art too soon. It wasn’t enough to rearrange the ornaments in the sitting room and change the velvet portieres in Laurie’s study, to make a picture of herself picking hothouse blooms for Laurie to smile at. Meg had her children and her garden, she had John’s trembling hand to hold. Jo ran a school and ran with the students, fleet as ever, Friedrich laughing to see it, his amusement rich, appreciative. Amy nearly stamped her foot in pique until she took up the first mud-pie with Demi and felt the clay, animate.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth had been wrong. She thought she would become a memory, the fading perfume of white lilacs, but she lived. Meg taught Demi and Daisy to play on her piano, starting with Beth’s favorite hymn. There was always an inquisitive kitten to be found just around a corner of the next room at Plumfield, a purring calico settled in Jo or Fritz’s laps, a fierce mouser in the barn. Bess Laurence was blue-eyed, shy, delicate as a fairy; she had a way of looking down, then right through a body, that familiar way of smiling to herself, a note struck.


End file.
